This grant application calls for the amplification of an existing NIEHS Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program by forming a new consortium comprised of the Alabama Emergency Response and Remediation Training Center (ALER(2)T) through the University of Alabama at Birmingham', Center for Labor Education and Research and the United Paperworkers International Union (UPIU). The national consortium will be called the UPIU/CLEAR Consortium for Hazardous Material Worker Health and Safety Training, and will be referred to in this application as The Consortium. UPIU's membership represents a population of 220,000 paper and cement workers. The overall goal of this consortium to reach every UPIU member with baseline awareness level hazardous material emergency responder training and to provide a pool of member-trainers that will continue training other workers and the citizens of their community past this grant period. Secondly, further training will be targeted towards members in higher risk job descriptions within each workplace. Lastly, the third goal of this grant application is to provide community awareness of hazardous materials through the UPIU trained members. This program will not formally began until the latter part of year two of the grant program in an effort to focus more resources to completing the task of individual worker training.